What d'ya say? Chapter 1
by Ikenai Taiyo
Summary: Aleshi finds a strange black velvet box in her desk while looking for her pens. The only thing inside is a piece of paper...


I woke up one morning, more tired than usual. I rubbed the back of my neck and got around. I walked into the office, yawning. Toushirou was already hard at work, and Rangiku hard at…sleeping on the couch.

"Aleshi. You're late this morning." Toushirou said.

"Oh. Gomene, Toushirou. I didn't realize what time it was." I said.

"Get to work." He said flatly.

I looked up at him and stuck out my tongue. He could be so mean sometimes…oh wells. He was my boss first, boyfriend second. I needed to remember that. I walked over to my desk and sat down. Now, I was angry. This couldn't get worse…

"WTF?! Where are all my pens?" I shouted.

"Aleshi…" Toushirou said in a warning tone.

"I'll work in a minute! I need to find my pens…" I said.

I looked in the cup again just in case, under the desk, the middle drawer, top left, bottom left, and the bottom left. Just one more drawer to try.

"Rangiku! Get to work!"

Ugh. He was having some issues today. Wait, he always had issues. I sighed. Why was he so mad today? I shook it off and opened the desk drawer. The only thing in there was a small black velvet box. I coked my head to the side in confusion. When did this get in here? I picked it up and looked it over.

"Ooohhhh…what cha got there, Ai-chan?" Rangiku asked.

"I dunno." I replied.

I looked it over again and shrugged. Finally, I opened it. It was empty…except for a small piece of paper inside. It said "only if you say 'yes.'" I coked my head to the side again. Say yes? To what? I looked over at Toushirou. He was blushing really badly.

"Oi, Hitsu-kun. Did you put this in here?" I asked.

He nodded shyly. Why was he so embarrassed?

Toushirou's POV

She finally found that damned box in the drawer. Why was I doing this? It's wrong. I shouldn't be doing this, shouldn't have even considered it. She was my subordinate, my 

friend. I should never have fallen for her, yet I did. Now, I was being a total idiot in doing this.

"Oi, Hitsu-kun. Did you put this in here?" she asked.

I felt my face flush at the old nickname. She hadn't called me 'Hitsu-kun' since we defeated the arrancar. I never found out why she had stopped using that nickname. I didn't like that she had stopped. I nodded shyly. I was so embarrassed! Had she really not figured out why that was there?

"Aleshi…come over here." I said.

Obediently, she got up and walked over here. I stood up in front of her nervously. I looked at the ground and rubbed the back of my neck. Geez, this was harder than I thought.

"Toushirou? Are you alright?" she asked.

Damn. She was always so concerned about me.

"Yeah…I need to ask you something."

Aleshi's POV

"Yeah…I need to ask you something."

"Alright. Shoot." I smiled.

He looked at me for a second, and then looked away. He looked extremely nervous. I wonder why? He looked down at the ground and rubbed the back of his neck again. I leaned over and looked at him. I smiled and he blushed. Something's wrong…

"Ai-chan…you can only have this if you say yes." He mumbled.

"Have what?" I questioned, standing back up.

He cleared his throat and reached into his shihakusho. His hand was clasped tightly around something. He held out his hand and slowly opened it. I gasped and my eyes grew wide. In his hand was a beautiful ring. It was two Chinese styled dragons intertwined for the band, and in the center, in the shape of his cross guard, was a diamond.

I took a step back. I looked up at him. I brought my hands up to my mouth. I nodded quickly. Toushirou looked a little hopeful.

"Aleshi…what d'ya say?" he asked.

"Yes!" I shouted, glomping him.

Toushirou quickly wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly. I kept nodding as I hugged him.

We pulled away and I forcefully kissed him. He stumbled back a bit, but stayed balanced. I locked my arms around his neck to keep him in one spot. He kept trying to pull away, but I wouldn't let him. I was incredibly love struck right now, and I would not let him ruin it! After about…two minutes, I finally let him go.

"ahem I guess that's a yes…" he mumbled.

"Of course it's a yes!"


End file.
